Where She Belongs
by fairywings81
Summary: When a powerful secret from Saraku's past emerges, can she make a difficult choice?
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
In the beginning of the Monarch Age in Monteial (a part of old England long forgotten) the lands were ruled not by Kings, but queens. These queens were schooled in the Mystic arts. As a custom, each of the queens' first daughters were given to the island of priestesses in Baliria. Baliria, which was a long way away from Montial, raised up the daughter heiress of the throne. The priestesses of the Fire Grove often fostered the girls from birth.  
However, one queen and her husband sought to break traditional separation of a mother and daughter. King Gawain and his ruling wife, queen Mairi decided long before their daughter Sara was born that they would not follow tradition. For so long, Mairi had wanted a baby daughter to raise her way. Her own training with the Fire Grove had been frightful, and difficult. So, her husband helped her concoct a plan to keep their daughter withing the palace walls.  
Things went terribly wrong, however. War broke out and the Queen fell,just before Princess Sara's first birthday. Her father remarried the advisor to the royal house, and commissioned her to be the girl's mother. But the advisor was a vile woman, who sought to kill the princess, in order to raise her own daughter to the throne!  
When King Gawain heard this, he fled the court with Sara, taking only the child's grandmother, and his followers. They were persued for many months, before being spared by a mysterious portal in the Black Woods, an area forbidden to the royal house. The little caravan found themselves in another place, and another time. However, they were not alone.  
They quickly donned new outfits, disguising their royal status from the inhabitants of their new home. King Gawain, now known as Gawain, and his youngest sister, Marie played at being Sara's parents.  
And so it was. Gawain gave his daughter every comfort he could, concealing her status as a princess from her for her own protection. He noticed how so much like his beloved wife she was, and hoped without faith that she would not inherit her mother's Mystic gift. For with that type of aura, they would be tracked. No matter how far they travel.  
It was almost six years later when the Great Shard Hunt began. Being stripped of his royalty did not make Gawain happy. When he found the first purple shard, he realized hoe rich he could be again. So, he went looking for others. He had one made into a pendant for Sara. He would give it to her on her seventh birthday. Littie did he know, that birthday would be the worst the child would ever have......... 


	2. Change of Pace

**(A/N:Now, I would've done the author's note on the prologue, but this just seemed more fitting. Anyhoo! Welcome to my third and final installment of the Saraku trilogy. I hope everyone will enjoy this. I will try to live up to my reputation for ** **cliffies** **, romance and the like!) **

**Chapter One-Change of Pace**

Kagome stretched out on the long bank , watching Chibi and Miroku play together. It was almost too hot even for swimming that day. Inuyasha was helping Kaede with something, and Sango was taking a nap. The now eighteen-year-old girl was thinking about doing the same thing, when she winced in pain. Her child was kicking. "ooh.......it's all right..." She rubbed her stomach slowly, as if it would sooth the unborn child."She'd kill Inuyasha for this, if Sango didn't do it for her. She got up, and began to pace around, trying to ignore the kicking to her ribs. She scowleds suddenly, remembering the harsh words her mother had spoken to her just days before she'd returned to the feudal era for good. _Why couldn't you stay here? Why not marry Houjo? Why does it have to be...that...Inuyasha_ ? Kagome sighed. "She didn't get it....I didn't love Houjo. I love Inuyasha."

"Penny for your thoughts, Dear?" It was Kaede who spoke up from behind her.

"Oh...it's nothing, Kaede...I'm just wondering what's so wrong with my loving Inuyasha. My mother didn't seem to think he suited me.."

"Love is a very personal feeling, I'm afraid. Your love for him cannot be denied, but your mother needs to be here to witness that love."

"It's never going to happen." Kagome replied, wincing as the child within her kicked again. "Where is Inuyasha anyway?"

"He'll be around soon. He's helpin g Shippou build a hut for himself."

"I see.....so Shippou won't be travelling with us anymore?"

"Appearently not." Kaede smiled kindly. "I think you five have done enough travelling in your time. The rest of the Shikon shard has been retrieved, and Naraku is defeated. It is time for you all to settle."

"I agree,Lady Kaede." Miroku spoke up now, as he approached with Chibi in his arms.

"I gree toos !" Chibi put in, reaching for Kagome. "Gome!"

Kagome laughed, and plucked the one year old out of her father's arms. "Hey, Chibi! Did you have a nice swim?"

"Uh huh." She scrambled down and ran for Sango. "Mommy, wakes up!"

"No, Chibi! Mommy's sleeping..." Miroku sighed. "She's a mama's girl all right."

"That's how mine is going to be too." Kagome decided for her child. "If it's a g irl."

"Inuyasha claims it's going to be a boy." Miroku mused, as he dried himself off.

"So what else is new?" Kagome retorted, but she was smiling. "Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins."

"Well, being that Inuyasha is part demon, that could happen." Kaede nodded. "Where is that niece of his? Saraku, wasn't it?"

"Oh, she's due to come to us any day now." Miroku realized. "That's probably why Inuyasha was scouting for a building site yesterday."

"He was?" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha usually told her these things. "Is he planning on building a castle?"

"Who knows..." Miroku replied dully. "Well, I'd better go start dinner. It's my turn." He headed into the direction of the village, where he and Sango shared a small hut with Chibi.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he wanted to surprise you..." Kaede suggested, seeing the upset on Kagome's face. "At any rate...perhaps I should go and get him."

"Please do. I'll have dinner ready for him by the time he gets back." Unlike everyone else in their party, Inuyasha and Kagome still lived outside of the village. It wasn't until two months ago that they'd serious considered building a house to live in. "Thank you, Kaede." She watched the elder Priestess go, and sighed. "I can't wait until I have a place to sleep that doesn't include the ground."

Sesshoumaru was guiding Saraku along their usual path to Kaede's village. She was on her very own two-headed beast, which she'd named Kanna. "Remember, Sara. You're in charge of it. It's not in charge of you." Sesshoumaru smiled proudly.

"I like her a lot." The eleven year old told him. "She's nice."

"I'm glad." Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. "Now, I got a message from your uncle a while ago. Kagome's with child. So she won't be much for playing."

Sara's eyes lit up. "Oh! A new baby's coming! How exciting!"

"Yes, it is..." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "But that means you'll have to help them out by staying out of trouble this time. Okay?"

"I wasn't trouble last time..." Saraku argued. "I just had to have a piece of that rabbit." The rabbit she referred to was one that both she, and Kouga's daughter Kyoko had caught at the same time. "It wasn't my fault we were both there at the same time..."

"But still...." Sesshoumaru sighed. "No more hunting while you're here, okay? At least not without someone to supervise."

"Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru." Even after being with him for nearly nine years, she could never bring herself to call him her father. As she was thinking about this they came to the camp where Inuyasha and his group were staying.

Sesshoumaru helped her down, then handed her her pack. "I shall see you in two seasons. Please be good."

"I promise!" She scrambled up the rest of the way to meet Shippou.

Shippou didn't meet her. "Shippou?" She frowned. It was unlike Shippou not to meet her.

"He's in the village." It was Kagome, who indeed, looked very pregnant.

"Kagome!" She hugged her aunt tightly, but not too tightly.

"Look at how much you've grown! Inuyasha, come see!"

Inuyasha had already been walking towards them. "Life in a large castle will do that to you." He chuckled, before scooping her up. "How was your trip? I hope it was uneventful..."

"It was." She smiled, snuggling into Inuyasha's arms. She missed him a lot when she was with Sesshoumaru. "Where is everyone else? Why aren't they out here?"

"Well, they've all taken to the village. We're going to be moving there as soon as I have what I need to build what I want." Inuyasha explained. "I'll take you over to see Sango and Miroku in the morning."

"Okay." She sniffed the air. "Mmm. Smoked herring!"

"Very good. I see you've sharpened your senses." Inuyasha set her down now, and they walked over to the remaining dinner. "We saved this for you."

"Thanks. I'm starving...uh...I mean, thank you very much." She remembered her manners, just like Jakken had told her. "I've got lots of news too."

"Oh really." Inuyasha wondered what she would have to tell that the whole of Japan didn't already know.

"Rin moved into a village to learn medicine. She met a boy." She swallowed t he lump in her throat. "It's really far away from the castle where we grew up."

"Awww. I bet you miss her a lo t don't you?" Kagome pulled her into a hug. "Yeah. I'm the only one Jakken has to pick on now, and it's lonely during the day when Lord Sesshoumaru wanders off."

"I'n sure it'll all work out. She'll probably be back to visit..." Inuyasha soothed now. He cursed himself for being so soft. But then again, that's all he could get himself to be when Kagome was around anyway. "Eat up, before it gets cold." So, the young girl ate, and Inuyasha pondered. "Saraku.....do you think you're ever going to get married?"

"Eww. No way." The girl replied with a giggle. "I'm going to breed two-headed beasts on my own plot o f land. Lord Sesshoumaru says I'll be really good at it."

"He does, huh?" Inuyasha wasn't unkind. "Well, if that will make you happy..." He chuckled now, watching her yawn. "You're tired."

"A little. It takes a lot to control a two-headed animal, and I have my own now."

"What do you call it?" Kagome asked with interest.

"Kanna. I just liked the name." She began to unroll her sleeping roll. It was the same one Sango had given her four years ago, when they first found her. It was almost too small for the growing girl. "I think I'll go to bed now.."

"Good idea. We'll talk more in the morning." Kagome helped her get settled in, before crawling into her own sleeping roll.


	3. The Locket

**Chapter Two-The Locket **

The next morning, Inuyasha woke Saraku up early. He was going into the village for the day,and he wanted to take her to see Sango and Miroku, like he promised. "Come on. We have to be there early. I promised Kaede I'd be there early."

"Okay okay, I'm u p." Saraku scowled. This was supposed to be her vacation, and o n her other vacations, she had slept in. "Can I at least eat breakfast, Uncle Inuyasha?"

"No time. Grab a bag of dried potatoes from Kagome, and let's go." Inuyasha left her at the bedroll, and went to prepare their daily pack. "Besides, I'm sure Sango and Miroku already have breakfast made for us."

"Right..." Sara took a bag from Kagome, and followed Inuyasha. She called over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"Alright.." Kagome sighed, watching the two disappear. Then it hit her. She should be with them. "Wait! I'm coming too!" She raced after them to catch up, careful not to go too fast, lest it upset her sto mach. She hated morning sickness enough already.

"Well, then come on!" Inuyasha shook his head. _She shouldn't be running her condition! I have to get this palace built, and soon! _ He let his mate catch up, as they saw Shippou ahead.

"Shippou!" Saraku ran to greet her best friend. "It's been far too many moons!"

"You said it!" Shippou grabbed her hand, and the two friends raced into the village ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha. "How is everything with Sesshoumaru?"

"It's fair. Rin left to become a wise woman of some village,so now it's just me, Jakken and Lord Sesshoumaru. I miss her."

"Why don't you start studying medicine and magic too?" Shippou suggested. "It wouldn't be a ba d idea. Kaede's in need of an apprentice."

"An apprentice of Lady Kaede? Me? I don't know....." Saraku frowned in thought. "I'd have to stay indefinitely."

"Would that be such a bad thing, Small One?" It was Miroku who spoke up as the friends approached the hut the monk shared with his wife and daughter.

"Miroku!" Saraku hugged him tightly. She immediately ran inside to see Sango. "Sango! Oh, you're expecting another one! And look at little Chibi- ibi !" She picked the baby up. "You're so big!"

"Raku!" Chibi hugged her elder friend gently,giggling. " 'taying ?"

"For a while, yes." Saraku smiled, looking to Sango. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. There's fish over there on the pit. You can help yourself." And she did. Saraku sat down beside the ex-exterminator. "Everyone thinks I should become an apprenti ce to Kaede."

"What do you think?" Sango asked her, studying her with a mother's eyes. "You're old enough to choose your life's meaning now."

"I don't know....I'd have to stay indefinitely, and I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru would like that too much. He's already lost Rin."

"Losing people is a part of life even for a demon." Miroku responded as he settled down beside Saraku. "We know eventually Chibi and our forthcoming child will each choose their own paths. It's the hardest part of being a parent,and it's not meant to be easy. However, what Sesshoumaru wants should not matter to you anymore. You need to take a look at what you want."

"Miroku's right." Kagome poked her head into the hut. "Hey guys."

"Come on in, Kagome. How are you feeling?" Sango asked, reaching for a te a cup. "Inuyasha told us the morning sickness is just awful for you."

"It is." Kagome sat down opposite the trio, and accepted the herbal tea Sango offered. "But it should be almost over. I hope anyway."

Saraku was playing with Chibi, when she noticed the locket dangling from Kagome's neck. "What's that, Kagome?"

Kagome took it off, and held it gently. "It was a gift from my mother when I turned eighteen." She sighed. Shippou,who was sitting beside her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe in time she'll decide that your happiness is all that matters again..." The young fox demon sighed , just as sad as Kagome. "I know I would want my mother to, if she was still alive."

"Did you talk to y our brother Souta about it?" Sango asked now, remembering a recent conversation with the girl.

"I tried. But Souta's got his own problems. He's just discovered a whole different side of girls, and he's not liking it too much." Kagome smiled a little. "I told him he'd find a girl he'll be happy with, but he kinda raspberried me.

"Boys at tha t age have always been a mystery to me." Sango admitted with a slight chuckle.

"My mother had a locket like that..." Saraku returned to the topic they'd been previously discussing.

"Oh!" Kagome took something out of her pocket now, and passed it to Saraku. "Is that it?"

"Yes...." Saraku ran her fingers over the locket, as tears sprung into her eyes. "I.......Sometimes,I miss her so much. But I can barely remember her at all. Does that make me a bad person, Kagome?"

"No! Of course not. You were young when she died, and so much has happened to you since then..." Kagome moved slowly to sit beside Saraku now. "Why don't you open it?" Kagome herself had yet to open the locket. She'd never felt right about doing it without Saraku.

"Okay..." Saraku opened the locket, and gasped. Inside it was an inscription in gold. (The locket was made of black stone.) "What does it say, Kagome?" Despite the fact she could read, it was only ancient texts and Japanese she could read.

"It says,"To yourself, be true, for the magick lies within your soul."I wonder what that's supposed to mean..." Kagome looked at Miroku. "Well? You're the mystics expert. Any insight?"

"It could be a family motto for protection. Maybe like a spell?" Miroku shrugged. "I'd have to know more about her background to be sure."

Kagome sighed, and helped Saraku put the locket on. "I wouldn't take that off if I were you. That type of silver is nonexistent, not to mention worth a lot of money. "

"Okay, Kagome." Saraku then followed Shippou out to go and see his hut.


	4. Preparing for the Future

**Chapter Three-Preparing for the Future**

Her time with Shippou was short lived because by the time the fox demon got her to the edge of the village where his hut rested, it was time for them to go to Kaede's for dinner. But he did show her around quickly. There was even a sort of guest room for her. "Wow. Shippou, this is fantastic."

"Thanks. Inuyasha and Miroku helped me make it." He beamed proudly. "Does Sesshoumaru let you build?"

"Nah....although, he did let me have a garden last year. Then it died." Sara sighed, fingering her locket. "I wish I could remember my mother..."

"I don't remember mine too well anymore either. Kagome's the closest I have to one." Shippou said softly. His ears pricked up now. "I think Inuyasha's calling us. Come on!" The two old friends ran towards Inuyasha's voice.

"There you two are. Kaede wanted to see you, Saraku."

"Lady Kaede?" Sara's eyes shone with curiosity,as she went to visit her elderly friend. "Lady Kaede? Did you want to see me?"

"Yes,Dear One. Come in and sit, please." Kaede's voice held a note of formality that made Saraku shiver. "I have asked you to come because of a dream I have had recently." The old woman sat down in front of Saraku, crossing her legs slowly. "It has to do with your past, Saraku. Does the name FireGrove mean anything to you?"

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't. Why?" Saraku's eyes lit up in interest. "Do I come from them?"

"I'm not certain. How about the name Moiraine?" Kaede questioned. She studied the growing child silently. She could see that none of these things held any meaning for her. _She has dwelled among the demons too long. Even if she has made visits to Sango,Miroku and Kagome._ "There is a lady who comes to me in my dreams. She claims that you are a princess and priestess that was forbidden her rightful training."

"A princess? I am Lord Sesshoumaru's princess, of course,but I don't know anything about priestesses. My father never mentioned them that I recall. Nor did Mother." Saraku was astounded. Lady Kaede's dreams were just like her own sometimes. "I too have dreamed of being in another time..but I don't understand any of it."

"Perhaps things will become clearer for you if you learn to meditate." Kaede suggested. "Are you familiar with that?"

"I see Miroku do it all the time...but it looks so boring!"

Kaede chuckled now. "I remember thinking that at your age. My sister Kikyo insisted I learned it though. Thanks to her insistence, it has become a very useful tool. Perhaps you will allow me to begin your training as my apprentice?" She smiled, but it was more of a statement. If her dreams were true, then the girl very well had the gift for healing and other things.

"I'd like to, Lady Kaede, but Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too happy with me if I suddenly decided to take up priestess work. Rin just left to do that a few months ago."

"It's time to begin thinking of your future,Child. These dreams we share are not coincidental. They are signs that something significant is about to happen to you. Would it not be wise to be prepared? Didn't Prince Kouga tell you that being prepared is half the battle?"

"Yes....I suppose you're right..." Saraku sighed, looking out of the priestess' hut, to the moon. "I just hope Lord Sesshoumaru won't reject me if I learn a few things."

"And if he does, we'll be right here to look out for you." Inuyasha spoke up from the entrance.

"That's right...." Kaede put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Your work begins tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Kaede. I am ready."

"She's going to begin training with the old priestess tomorrow. " Cecily reported to her mistress. "Should we intervene?"

"No. Let her do as she will. We will have time to reveal ourselves eventually. Sara must figure out her gifts herself. She outmatches that lady more than they realize. Moiraine paced in her hiding camp. "I would give it a few months. When it's time, I'll let you know. "

"Yes Ma'm."


	5. The Past Encounters the Present

**Chapter Five-Past Encounters the Present**

"Focus,Saraku. Ye about burned the infusion, girl." Kaede took the spoon from Sara. "Get on with ye. You've done enough for one day." The old priestess waved Saraku out of her hut. "I want you back here at sundown."

"Yes,Ma'm." Saraku skipped off to play with Shippou. Only,she found that Shippou was hard at work with Inuyasha. "Hey, guys...."

"Sara! Look,we're building Kagome a castle. Do you want to help?" The fox demon smiled at her.

"No thanks.....I thought we could play..."

"We don't have time for that. Winter's fast approaching,and we need a warm place for Kagome and the baby when it comes." Inuyasha told her. "See,unlike you,we have to do things for ourselves here."

"I do thing for myself all the time!" Sara retorted,twirling her hair around her finger. "I guess I'll go play alone then...."

"You could help us....." Shippou offered. "The more help we have, the faster we'll get done."

"No thanks...." She left the village then, to go take a walk. For nearly a month, she'd been working with Kaede, and she still couldn't seem to get the hang of the herbal concotions. She didn't understand.

* * *

She stopped by her favorite stream, and sat on the bank. _ What am I doing wrong? Maybe I'm not meant to be a priestess at all....perhaps I'm nothing......._Saraku fingered her mother's locket, and sighed. _Dear mama,please show me the path I'm meant to take......please._ As she finished this silent prayer, Sara heard rustling in the woods behind her. "Wh-who's there?!" She unsheathed her ever-present sword.

"Calm yourself,Sara. We're friends." A young woman approached with a younger girl at her side. "I am Moiraine, High Priestess of the FireGrove in England. I know you have not heard of me before, but that will not matter. I am your aunt."

"I......" The resemblence to herself startled Saraku into silence. "My aunt? How is it you have not come for me sooner?" She spoke in the commanding voice that a child of a demon prince would have.

"We were observing you this year. " Moiraine replied calmly. "It's time you came back to the Grove with me."

"No. I won't go with you. I don't even know you. My father is Sesshoumaru, the most powerful dog demon in Japan."

"Demons as parents. That's laughable!" The priestess reached out to take Saraku's arm. "Come now."

Saraku swung her sword up,catching the blade on the woman's arm. "I said no!"

"Very well, you little brat. I'll take you by force then!" The woman muttered something, and watched in satisfaction as the girl dropped her weapon. "Girls wielding swords! How rediculous."

"It protected her from you didn't it?"

Moiraine whirled, to see a demon standing there. She narrowed her eyes.

"Kouga!" Saraku bit Moiraine's restraining arm,and ran to her friend,and adoptive uncle.

"I suggest you pack your bags before her uncle Inuyasha finds out what you tried to pull." He took Saraku's hand, and led her away.

* * *

"I told that flea bag not to let you wander off alone." Kouga muttered, as he led Saraku on to the village.

"He.......he was busy. They all are. No one wants to play."

"Well, winter's coming. Shelters have to be built. Unlike us wolf demons,humans like you have to build in order to survive. " Kouga looked down at her. "Maybe you can come stay with us awhile...it's been a long time since we've seen you...."

"I'd like that....but I'm training with Lady Kaede..." She sighed sadly. "I think I just want to go home to Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"But you just got here over a month ago,is that right? Forget that old woman. Let's come back to the den. Kyoko will be thrilled to see you!"

"Kouga......." She looked up at him. "I guess I could..."

"Great. Come on." He turned them around and walked with her towards the cliffs where his demon tribe lived.

* * *

Inuyasha scowled at this. "Who does he think he is?! Saraku should know better than to go away with him by now!" He'd been collecting firewood with Miroku when he'd come across his arch nemesis and niece talking.

"Perhaps it's a good thing,Inuyasha. She trusts Kouga like a father figure. He might be able to help her work whatever problems she's having out." The monk watched as the wolf demon and young girl disappeared. "I'm more worried about this aunt of hers. She doesn't seem very nice."

"No.....We'll have to keep our eyes open." Inuyasha muttered. "There's always something with that girl...."

"Well, she did come from a different time. She could be Kagome's past self for all we know."

"Feh....." Inuyasha and Miroku went to their separate abodes for the night.

**(A/N:I know,lame ending to a short chapter,but I've got exciting stuffs coming up! )**


	6. Trouble in the Tribe

**Chapter Six-Trouble in the Tribe**

Kouga halted them just before they reached the cliffs of his den. "Something is wrong."

"What is it,Kouga?" Saraku craned her neck, wanting to look too. "Are we under attack?"

"Looks more like we're under siege. Sara,stay here. Don't move." Kouga ran quickly up the cliff, determined to see what was wrong. What he found was horrifying. "What is going on?!" It was another wolf demon tribe, attacking his brothers and sisters.

"Ahh,Prince Kouga of the Cliff Tribe. it's so nice that you've graced us with your presence." Nyrou stood over him slightly, just a bit taller.

"What the hell are you doing to my people??" Kouga spat in reply. He glanced out over the cliffs, and saw Saraku still down there, waiting for the okay to come up. He shook his head to let her know things were not good. His movements were slight, but did not go unnoticed. Nyrou looked down too, and smirked.

"Well well....." Nyrou called two of his men ovr. "Bring me that girl. She looks like a good appetizer."

"NO! Sara,run!" Kouga barked,shouldering Nyrou forcefully. However, this only landed him in a pile with a bunch of his brothers. "Who the hell is this guy?! Doesn't he know we're supposed to be on the same side?!"

"Kouga,sir. He's the prince of your father's enemy tribe." Ginta reported dutifully.

"Oh really....." Suddenly it struck Kouga that he hadn't seen Achika or Kyoko. "Where is my mate and child? Where did he send them?"

"They are safely in my den a few miles north of here. I'd be happy to send on your way,or you can go as a slave. It's up to you." Nyrou replied coldly,as the human girl was brought to him.

"Saraku!" Kouga glared at him. "She's got nothing to do with us! I was just gonna keep her for a while to get at my rival!"

"All the better." Nyrou petted Saraku's hair,smirking. "Your hair would make a nice cloak, you know."

"Get your hands off me! Do you have any idea who my father is?!" Saraku pulled free of her captors,swinging her sword up to defend herself. "I assure you,if you harm me,he'll be really mad."

"Oh,I'm really so scared of some human....." Nyrou deadpanned. "You're comin' with us." He grabbed her wrist tightly, almost crushing it. "No more funny business, girl,or I'll make you sorry."

Saraku winced in pain. "I'm sorry,Kouga......."

"Don't you dare be sorry. This is not your fault." Kouga growled, as a whip snapped at his back. Nyrou was leading the remaining tribe out.

* * *

In his castle, Sesshoumaru was reading a book of spells. He'd found one that he was looking for. Saraku's thirteenth birthday came a day before she was to return to him. He planned to ride to Inuyasha's camp to be with her. he had the perfect birthday present for her._ It would put an end to all this human nonsense of hers...but....I'd pretty much have to train her anew..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're not seriously thinking of turning the girl hanyou, are you?" Jakken was sitting at his feet,watching incredulously.

"I am. As strong as she is, Saraku cannot properly defend herself because of her size. If she was a hanyou,it would be easier for her."

"B-but my Lord.....y-you yourself...you despise hanyous. That's why you and Inuyasha don't get along...remember?"

"I would do it for her." Sesshoumaru replied quietly. "Jakken,find me some sap, tart,and bark."

"Y-yes,m-my lord..." Jakken left the library to do so.


	7. Dangerous Circumstances

**Chapter Seven-Dangerous Circumstances**

"Kouga!" Achicka ran to her mates arm,fearfully. "I was so very worried."

"Daddy!" Kyoko,eight now, ran to her father as well, before her warden, a stalky wolf demon could catch her. "Daddy, they're not nice."

Kouga hugged them both tightly, relieved to find that they were not hurt. "Shh....it's alright now. We're together again."

"Get in there, you filthy human!" A dangerously sinister voice ordered. Kouga turned to see three of Nyrou's people trying to shove Saraku into a dark cave.

"Hey! She's under my tribe's protection, you swines! Leave her alone." Kouga ordered.

"Your tribe,your highness, is no more. Just look about you,"Prince" Kouga. They're all groveling servants." Nyrou smirked. "Now, you two! Get back to work!" He glared at Kyoko and Achicka. "Don't worry, Kouga." He added, as his two ladies were pulled away from him violently. "You'll see them again at ration time."

"Let go of me! My father would have you dead in two minutes!! Maybe less!" Saraku tried to kick at these demons, but they were too strong for her. One of them, named Syan grabbed her wrist hard,crushing it. She screamed in pain.

"Now come. Be a good dinner and get in!" Suddenly, Kouga was there, and he growled viciously.

"She will not be dinner for anyone! You understand?" He went to Saraku's side. "Nyrou!"

"What is it, Kouga?" The tryant leader came to him.

"You promised me this girl would be safe. Look what your fools did to her wrst!"

"Well,I can't be held responsible for her disobedience. However, I do have a wisewoman I'm keeping with me." He turned towards his main den, and called out, "Rin! Get out here!"

"Rin?!" Saraku exclaimed, when she saw the tall woman that was once a girl. "What in the world are you doing here??!"

"Saraku!" Rin hurried forward, her eyes wide. "What are _you _doing here?!" She began to tend to her pains. "Lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't have let you come this season. All the demon tribes are at war."

"Why?" She winced, as Rin pushed down on her shattered wrist. "Ow......careful!"

"Sorry. It's got to be something to do with that awful Naraku. Has Inuyasha mentioned him?"

"Not to me, but Kagome's having a baby soon, and Sango's expecting another one. Miroku and Sango were married last season." She reported what she knew. "Lord Sesshoumaru does miss you though."

Rin sighed. "And I miss him.....but I'll never see him again..."

"What? What are you talking about, Rin?" Saraku got the impression that Rin was prisoner here as well. "What about the village you were living in?"

"Dead. Every last one of them." Her elder sister told her. "These guys never leave evidence behind. They would've killed me too, but I took care of Nyrou,so he ordered that I return here to be their medicine woman." She was talking in whispers now. "Saraku, I have an idea....."

"Hurry it up, Rin. We don't have all night." Nyrou barked.

"She needs rest. They banged her up pretty badly." Rin replied coldly. "Bed rest is best for her."

"Very well. She may stay with you in your spot." Nyrou agreed,before turning away from them. "As for you, Kouga....." He gestured to his men, who hauled Kouga to his feet. "You will be held until the third night of the full moon, then we will present you to my father for sacrafice."

"You're mad!" Genta screamed. "Kouga, his father died of fever less than a year ago!"

"I see....." Kouga looked at Nyrou. "You're still grieving! Do you think your father would have you slaughter innocents on his account?"

"I.......I don't know......" Nyrou paused,then shook his head. "It doesn't matter! He wanted your father's head on a stick! I'll give him the next best thing!" He waved his hand, and Kouga was dragged off into a den.


	8. Rin's Daring Plan

**Chapter Eight-Rin's Daring Plan**

As soon as they were safe inside Rin's little cave,Rin pulled Saraku down to her knees. "Listen. I owe it to Lord Sesshoumaru to make sure you get out of here alive." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Rin, I can't leave Kouga's tribe like this...it's not fair,after everything he's done for me." Sara countered. She looked towards the exit. She could clearly see some of Kouga's tribe being brutally beaten. "I have to do something..."

"Get out of here. Nyrou falls asleep as soon as the moon is out. I can get you out of here tonight. What you do from there is up to you."

Saraku looked down with a sigh. The only way she could help Kouga was for her to get out first. She looked at her sister silently. "Okay. I guess I've no choice in the matter."

"You really don't. These guys are vicious." Rin stood up now, and walked over to a dimly lit fire. "Here. This drink will numb the pain in your wrist enough so you can move more comfortably,okay?" She came back with a flask with hot liquid in it. "Careful, it's a bit bitter....I don't have the sweeting root that I normally would've used."

"Thank you....." Saraku took the flask from Rin, and began to drink. "Thyme and ginger...." She said softly,recalling a similar infusion that Lady Kaede had made.

"Very good." Rin said with a soft smile. "So, you are studying to be a healer too?"

"Yes. Kaede wants me to take her place in a few years." Saraku replied. "I don't plan on doing any such thing though."

"You would do well to." Rin said softly. "We're human. We shouldn't be living among demon kind. It's not natural."

Saraku looked up at her startled. "Rin! How can you say such things when Lord Sesshoumaru loves you so much?!"

"Things change,Sara. It's unheard of for humans to be raised by demons. Even people in our circumstances."

"I...I won't listen to you." Sara replied stubbornly. "He loves us. He's changed,Rin. He did it for us."

Rin shook her head. "Alright. We won't agree on that....." She glanced out of her opening again. "It looks like they're bedding people down. It's our chance to get you out. Come on."

Saraku stared after Rin sadly, as she got up._ She's got a grudge against demons because of her teacher's village. But it's not like Sesshoumaru did it or anything._

She followed Rin up a steep slope. "Where will this take us?" She whispered softly.

"To the top. You can get back going the opposite direction. Go straight to Lord Sesshoumaru's. Don't even worry about Inuyasha." Rin pulled her closer. "Are you listening?"

"Y-yes,I am listening." She'd never seen Rin so nervous. "Rin,but I have to tell Inuyasha what's happened."

"No you don't. Inuyasha won't care. Believe me. It's about Kouga." Rin replied sharply. "There. Now, you see that path? Take it, and it should take you back to Sesshoumaru's. Don't stray from it, and don't try to find Inuyasha. Promise me!"

"I.....I can't." Saraku replied softly. "I won't make a promise to leave Kouga and his family like that. Kyoko is my sister. We did a blood ritual." Saraku turned and fled, leaving Rin to stare after her in shock.

**(A/N:I know,too short. But now that I've wrapped up two fics,I've got more time to focus on this and my other non-YGO fic,Living with the Enemy)**


	9. Escapes and Explanations

**(A/n:Sorry for the OOCedness of Rin last chapter. I actually did that on purpose, and the explanation for it in this chapter. Please forgive me.)**

**Chapter Nine**

Saraku ran as fast as she could down the mountain. She was hurting from her broken wrist. Even worse, Rin's words of hatred towards Lord Sesshoumaru stung. She couldn't believe Rin would even say such things about him. But I have to to find him anyway. Maybe if he helps her, she'll realize he's not how she thinks. Besides,hadn't Sesshoumaru saved her once before from a bunch of demons? Sara wiped her eyes sadly, as she hit the flat ground. "Well, Rin, here I go." She ran in the familiar direction of Inuyasha's camp. "Uncle Inuyasha will want to know about this,I'm sure."

* * *

"You will regret this,Nyrou! Mark my words." Kouga broke away from his captors, and strode over to the other wolf demon prince. "Our families' feud ended with our fathers' deaths. Why must you continue it? More over, your hurting innocent cubs, who weren't even around!"

"You don't seem to get it! The feud will never be over, until you and all your kin are destroyed!"

"That will never happen! Kouga will make bird food out of you!" Ginta replied over his shoulder. "We've lived in peace with your tribe for centuries. Why won't you let the past die?!"

"Ginta, be at peace." Kouga said to his loyal friend softly. "It is useless trying to talk sense into this guy." He glanced over at the small cave where he'd last seen Saraku disappear to,then he turned back to Nyrou. "Your fight is with me. Let my brothers and sisters go." His voice held a tight edge that sounded like a growl. "And the human girls. Let them go too."

"If I do, you must stay with me." Nyrou seemed to be considering this whole thing.

"Very well." Kouga agreed, though he had no intention of staying. He no sooner agreed when Kyoko and Achika were brought to him.

"Say your farewells quickly." Nyrou ordered, returning to his home cave, to give them a bit of privacy.

"Farewells? What is going on, Kouga?" Achika hugged her mate in worry, Kyoko at her side.

"You two are to lead everyone home. I will be right behind you." Kouga replied barely above a whisper. "See that Saraku is returned to Inuyasha."

"Yes, but....." Achika's head snapped up,hearing a ruckus. "What now?"

Everyone looked towards Rin's little hut. There was a lot of action going on over there. "It looks like Rin and Saraku made their own escape..." Kouga smiled to himself. "I see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have trained them a lot more."

"Yes, but they won't be able to get far." Kyoko fled from her mother and father. "I have to find Sara, before the nasty wolf-demons do."

"Kyoko! Come back, darling!" Achika looked at Kouga. "Now what?"

"Go with her. She'll never make it alone. Ginta, you go with them. The rest of you, go home." Kouga watched as his orders were carried out. Then he turned to Nyrou. "Now it's just us,Nyrou. Me and you." He eyes glinted in anger.

* * *

"So, she is now on her own, is she?" Moraine gazed at the mirror image in the water. "This couldn't have worked better if I had planned it." She gathered her things, and began her trek to find Saraku again. "This time, my girl, you will be coming with me. You've no business being with demons and the like!"

"I'm afraid your journey is over." A soft, cold voice answered the woman. Sesshoumaru glided into view.

"Be gone! You don't frighten me...." Moraine's trembling voice betrayed her however.

"Do you know who I am?" Sesshoumaru took a step forward, smirking when the woman backed up.

"I don't care to know you." Moraine replied. "I'm on a mission here, and I will find Sarah, and bring her to her rightful home."

"That's going to be quite impossible with you trapped in my castle,now isn't it?" He reached out and grabbed her roughly by the neck. "Jakken! Bring me some rope."

Jakken did as he was told. "We won't have time to go all the way back. The wolf-demons are coming closer!"

Sesshoumaru thought for a minute, then smiled. "No indeed, we will not. You will. Take this woman to the castle, and I will be there later with Saraku."

"B-but Mi'lord..." Jakken was cut short when Sesshoumaru darted off. "Oh....this is turning out worse than when Rin left!"

* * *

Sara dropped to her knees in exhaustion. " I c-can't run anymore....Why'd I ever leave Inuyasha and everyone. Lord Sesshoumaru will be so worried...."

"Don't worry, Sara." Rin appeared from the shadows of the bushes. "I'm with you."

"You........I thought you hated Sesshoumaru?" Sara glinted at her older sister angrily.

"Of course not! I only said that to make you leave. I knew you wouldn't otherwise. I love Lord Sesshoumaru." She put a hand on Saraku's arm. "We've to get out of here. They found me out,and they're following me."

"What about Prince Kouga?!"

"He let his tribe go, but Nyrou wants the prince dead." Rin's eyes narrowed. "Come. I hear them." She pulled the young girl to her feet,and they fled through the forest.

Saraku's heart pounded in her chest. Would she ever see Kyoko again? Would Kouga be okay? She spoke softly. "I just want to go home, to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And you will get there. I promise." Rin assured her, as she led the way to a small clearing. "But first we need to rest. We'll never make it all the way there on foot."

"I miss Ah-un." Sara allowed.

"Makes two of us." Rin mumbled, making a fire for them. "How's your wrist?"

"It's much better." Saraku told her quietly. "You're a good medicine woman."

"I learned from one of the best people in Japan." Rin said quietly, a sob in her throat. "But now she is gone. Along with the rest of my village."

"Don't worry. Maybe Lady Kaede will help you finish your schooling." Saraku suggested. "She's working with me."

Rin sighed heavily. "Perhaps." She left the subject alone, but she really hoped Saraku was not seriously thinking of becoming a priestess. "Come. You need your rest now." She covered the younger girl with a wolf skin blanket before moving to tend the fire.


	10. Bitter Tasting Emotions

**(Very short,I know. I'm really struggling with my fics lately. Sorry about this! Please read and review!)  
**

**  
Chapter Ten-Bitter Tasting Emotions**

Rin was awake when Lord Sesshoumaru approached the little camp she'd made for her and Saraku. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord smiled kindly, and patted her head. "I've heard everything. Is Sara okay?" He bent over Saraku, and examined her wrist. The girl snapped awake in pain. "I am sorry,my child...." He took Sara into his arms. "Rin,we ride back tonight. Nyrou's tribe is still looking for the two of you."

"But my lord,Saraku's in no condition to keep travelling." She was packing thier little bit of supplies anyway. "Are you going to carry her?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing,as he picked the human girl's head up. "No. She will be well in a matter of minutes." He removed the black flask from his belt.

"What's that?" Rin looked over, her eyes round.

"Hanyou elixir. One or two swallows of this, and Saraku will be a half-demon, with more stamina than she has now." He propped the girl's mouth open then,and began to adminster the drug.

Rin was in shock. Hanyou? Sara? How could Sesshoumaru do that?! Would he try and turn her too? "My lord,will it hurt her?"

"No. I've given her a form she will pleased with. A half-wolf demon." He helped Sara sit up, when she was completely awake. "How do you feel,Sara?"

"Sick....that stuff tasted horrible!" She gasped then. She had moved her wrist to get up,and it hadn't hurt. "I.....I feel wonderful..." She stood up then,and blinked,seeing the tail in her shadow. "A tail?!" She looked at Sesshoumaru,not sure of the emotions she felt inside. "W-what did you do to me?!"

Sesshoumaru remained emotionless,as he stroked her long brown hair. "I saved you a lot of future troubles. You will eventually thank me."

"N-never!" She turned,and fled farther into the forest. "I'll never forgive you for this!!"

Sesshoumaru just watched her go, before leading Rin off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_He made me a half-demon! How could he do that?! Why not a full demon,like him? Does he think I would've been bad at it? Or did he like my human traits enough to let me keep them? I can't go back to Inuyasha like this! What am I going to do?!_ Saraku's young mind was all in a tangle,as she wandered alone in the forest. She hated Sesshoumaru for what he'd done. But she didn't really know what kind of strength she had either. The girl realized with a stab of pain that Inuyasha might reject her even more now. He himself was a hanyou,and at times, he ranted about how much he hated it. _I can't go back to Lord Sesshoumaru either. I'm an orphan again. I belong to no one. _She sat down and unpacked her bag,rolling out her sleeping roll. She then began to gather sticks for a fire. It didn't occur to her that she'd never made a fire for herself before. _I can't depend on anyone anymore. From now on, I'm on my own. _


	11. One of Our Own

_**(Sorr y this is SO VERY late. I hope you will all forgive me, and restore your faith in me. I've had a whole lot of BS going on that's kept me from updating, and reading,too. So,without further ado, here's Chapter Eleven) ** _

**Chapter Eleven-One of Our Own**

Weeks went by after that. Saraku avoided anyone she could, while she worked out how she should be handling things. She couldn't get used to her appearance either. While she still had her gorgeous hair,she had a a long tail too. She wanted to rip it off, and throw it away. But she knew that was impossible. Now, she stopped on a cliff, and looked around. She recognized the terrain suddenly. She wasn't too far from Kouga's tribe. She picked up her pack, and bedroll. She wasn't looking forward to what had to be done.

"Daddy! There's a wolf-demon coming" Kyoko blinked up at Saraku's approaching form.

"I'll handle this."Kouga pulled Kyoko back, and approached the figure. "Ident-Saraku" His eyes widened. "What happened to you"

Saraku just put her stuff down, and hugged Kouga tightly. "Kouga it's a long story."

"Well, come in out of the cold. We have plenty to eat." Kouga scooped her up, and carried her inside. "Achika, we have a visitor."

"Oh my...what happened"

"Lord Sesshoumaru did this to me. He said I'd thank him." Saraku sniffled now. She wiped her eyes on her torn sleeve. "I can't go home to Inuyasha...and I didn't want to come here..." She admitted softly.

"Why not" Kyoko demanded in annoyance. "We're your family too."

"Kyoko! Don't be rude. She's travelled a long way." Achika scolded. "Come on, Sara. Let's get you into some warmer, and perhaps more suitable clothing." Achika gently led the young teen off to get drier garb, while Kouga went to consult with Ginta.

"Sir" Ginta stood alert as Kouga approached.

"I want you to deliver a message to Inuyasha." Kouga replied. Even though Saraku clearly didn't want Inuyasha to know about this recent development, he felt it was necessary to let him know anyway, since he was one of her legal guardians,if they had such things. "Let him know that there is no need to come for her. We will take her in as one of our own."

"Yes Sir." Ginta ran off to deliver the message.

(underline)

"What's he mean by that! She's my niece,of course I'm coming for her" Inuyasha informed Ginta. You go back and tell him I said that" Inuyasha stormed back into the hut where he and Kagome were staying. "I have to go get Saraku."

"Oh! She's been found! That's wonderful" Kagome replied with a smile. Many mnoths had passed since they'd last seen Saraku. The group had looked for a while, without any real hope that she'd survive. "Are you going to bring her back here"

"That remains to be seen." Inuyasha looked down at his newborn baby boy, with his little dog ears, and tail,wrapped around Kagome's arm. "If there's any trouble, you know where Sango and Mirokou are." He kissed Kagome then, and left to get his niece back.

(underline)

"Now then. Lay down, Saraku. You've had a long journey. You don't look so well." Achika told the young girl, as she helped her get comfortable in a brand new bedroll. She'd already had a bath, and been fed. "Kouga and I will take care of you now. You don't have to worry about your aunt, or anyone else taking you away. "

"That's right." Kouga nodded in agreement. "Everything is going to be just fine now." He petted her hair gently. "Are you comfortable"

"Yeah...thanks." Whatever Achika had given her to drink was making her very sleepy. "Good night,Kouga."

"Good night, dear one." Achika said softly, while Kouga merely nodded. She looked up at him. "Did you mean what you said? You're going to make her one of our own"

"I meant it. I knew from the start that mutt Inuyasha wasn't fit to raise her. And his nrother. He's really no better! Turning her into a half-demon just because she's weak? That doesn't change anything" He muttered some more as he went to his place to lie down as well.

"Well, she'll be alright now. She's one of our own. We'll keep her safe."

"We will." Kouga agreed, pulling Achika close to him. "We're all she's ever going to need again..." The two wolf demons fell asleep aganst each other's chests, content with the knowledge they'd saved an innocent girl from the cruelty of the world.


	12. Where She Belongs

**Chapter Twelve-Where She Belongs  
**

Dealing with her new form was a lot easier with Kouga's clan to help her. Saraku found that she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. She was lot safer this way. Her agility was triple what it used to be, making her hunting training easier and more successful than before. Kyoko delighted in showing her the tribe ways. Sara picked up the rituals fast, and loved to demonstrate her knowledge to Kouga, who humored her. Achika fell into the role of surrogate mother, showing her how to cook and clean the caves out. Saraku truly loved her time there.

Yet, something really did bother her. No one had bothered to come looking for her. Not Sesshoumaru, and not Inuyasha. She never mentioned them in Kouga's presence, but deep within,Sara wondered if any of them really wanted her around. Today, she was sitting on her favorite ledge, watching over the woods below. Her mind wandered to her time with Sesshoumaru. He had never made her feel less important than him. Not until he'd given her the potion. Now, she definitely less important than he was. She was a half-breed. None of Kouga's tribe seemed to notice this. It was probably because their den mother, Achika was also a half-blood. She stood up at length, shading her eyes from the tormenting bright sun, and blinked. Down below, she clearly saw Inuyasha. She backed up away from the ledge. Her whole body was shaking. A mixture of relief, and fear rose in her. She ran back to the den to get Kouga. It wasn't that she thought Inuyasha would hurt her. It was the law.

Kouga caught Sara as she ran towards him. He had seen her from his post in the cave opening. "What is it?" He asked her, doing his best to soothe her.

"Inuyasha. He's on his way up the cliffs. I saw him!" Sara breathed, trying to calm down. "He's coming to take me away, but he won't want me if I'm like this!"She felt tears slowly roll down her face, as she held on to Kouga. The demon prince's eyes narrowed in thought.

"That may not be the case, Sara. Inuyasha has changed a lot over the years. Let me go and talk to him first, if you will. Go and clean yourself up. I don't want him to think I have not been taking care of you." He let go of the girl, and left to meet his enemy half-way.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted upon seeing Kouga approach. "I ain't here to see you." He tried to pass Kouga, but the prince refused to let him. "Move out of the way, damn you!" 

"I can't let you pass. We have to talk first." Kouga crossed his arms, making it plain that he was not going to give an inch until Inuyasha heard what he had to say.

"Just so you know, I intend to take Saraku back with me. She doesn't belong with you." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"Shut your yap for two minutes so I can explain what's going on." Kouga growled low in his throat. When he saw that Inuyasha was paying attention, he cleared his throat. "Saraku was turned into a half-demon by your brother."

Inuyasha blinked. "Come again?" He thought he'd misheard the demon prince. Sesshoumaru would never turn anything into a half-demon. He hated half-breeds!

"It's true. She's part wolf demon now." Kouga replied, folding his arms. " She wants to stay with my tribe because we know how to take care of our own kind. My mate is also a half-demon."

"It doesn't matter what she wants. She's my niece. I don't care if she's a half-demon!" Inuyasha found himself saying something he thought he'd never say. "Besides, I don't want you raising her anyway!"

"Oh, so that's it, huh? Don't want me raising someone you found? Is that the only reason you want to take her back? That's the most selfish, idiotic, uncaring thing you've ever said! She's still a child with feelings!" Kouga felt his anger boiling over. "You will never lay a hand on her again, Inu_trasha._ Count on it!" He bounded back up the cliffs, meeting Achika in the entrance to their den. "Saraku is to stay away from Inuyasha from now on! He's nothing but a self-centered, childish puppy!"

Achika nodded, not daring to contradict Kouga while he was so furious. "My love, did you ask Sara what she wanted?"

"He doesn't deserve her, regardless of Saraku's wishes. He's too full of himself. The only reason he does want her is so that I _don't_ have her!" Kouga fumed, walking over to his weapons pile to work on some new spears for an upcoming hunt. "Sara. Come here." He had glanced over to her bedroll to see the child looking stricken by his announcement. He gestured for her to sit at his feet when she wandered over listlessly. "I know it seems harsh, taking you away from him like that all together, but believe me when I say that it's for the best. You have never been more settled than you are right now. I can tell it by how content you are. The tribe loves you."

"But can't I ever see Shippou and Kagome again? They won't reject me, I know it!" Sara looked up at her new father, pleadingly. "Please, Kouga..."

"I'll see to it that they are brought here to visit. I won't allow you to run about at your own will like everyone else did. It's not safe." Kouga figured it was about time he started taking a firmer hand in raising her.

"Okay..." Saraku couldn't help but smile. It was just as she'd always wanted it. This was truly where she belonged.

* * *

Later in the month, Kagome and Shippou were called to visit Saraku. Kagome had a surprise for the young girl. She had given birth to a half-demon baby girl named Kikyo. Saraku was very happy for her friend. The three friends talked idly of the days past, as they ate some food from Kagome's home. Kagome no longer lived in her time. She had blocked off the well by now. She was delighted to see how healthy and happy Saraku was. They didn't talk much of Inuyasha that day. Saraku didn't think to ask about him. She did wonder about Sango and Miroku though. "Are they alright?" She asked at length. 

"They're great. Sango had her second child. It was a boy. They named Kohaku, after her late brother." Shippou reported dutifully. "And I have a mate now too." He grinned sheepishly at Saraku, who was smiling knowingly.

"As do I. Our parents betrothed us last week." She replied calmly. "His name is Hime." Saraku and Hime had become inseparable after her formal fostering ceremony the month before. They were nearly always together. "Things certainly didn't turn out how I thought they would."

"But everything is as it should be." Kagome concluded, as she held her daughter close to her. "Isn't that right, Kikyo?" The baby giggled, pulling on one of her ears lightly. Kagome smiled. "You are just like your father."

Saraku smiled as the dinner horn beckoned her towards the den. "Well, I'll see you guys next time."

"Feel free to send us messages once in a while!" Shippou called out as they headed back down towards the forest.

"I will!" Saraku waved until they were out of her sight. Then she raced inside to tell her family of the day's events.

**(And this concludes Where She Belongs, and my Inuyasha trilogy! I hope everyone enjoyed it,and I thank those who stuck with me on it!)**


End file.
